1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a numerical control system to control an automatic machine such as a machine tool, more particularly, to a numerical control system comprising a general-purpose computer which executes a general-purpose OS (Operation System) to performs processing of a user interface and a numerical control apparatus which executes CNC software to control an automatic machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the numerical control system to control a machine tool has a man-machine controller and a numerical control apparatus (CNC). The configuration of software of the numerical control system is roughly classified into software in the man-machine controller and software in the numerical control apparatus. A general-purpose computer is used in the man-machine controller. The general-purpose computer executes a general-purpose OS including an application program to perform processing of a user interface. On the other hand, in the numerical control apparatus, CNC software is executed to control an object to be controlled (automatic machine such as a machine tool).
More specifically, software on the man-machine controller (MMC) side is constituted by an OS such as Windows (registered trademark) and pieces of application software. The software in the CNC is constituted by an OS such as BOOT (booting software), basic software for each numerical control apparatus, servo software, PMC (programmable machine controller) software, pieces of application software, and the like.
When pieces of software to be used in the MMC and the CNC are installed in the MMC and the CNC freshly or for data exchange, conventionally, general-purpose OS (used in the MMC) including application software and CNC software must be separately transferred from a data exchange device using an HDD or a memory card to the MMC and the CNC by dedicated operations, respectively. Pieces of software to be installed vary often depending on the types of numerical control apparatuses. However, it has not been designed to automatically select and install software depending on the type of a numerical control apparatus.
Furthermore, it has not been designed to set a parameter automatically for every application required after transfer. Similarly, as in a wire-cut electric discharge machine, machining conditions are generally changed when processing control software is changed, or processing conditions such as feed rate control may be changed as in a machining center. In this case, unless another processing condition is installed, the machine or the machining center cannot cope with the change of the machining conditions.
In an installer of Windows (registered trademark), as one example of prior art, control variables of a general-purpose computer and/or a numerical control apparatus are set by an application program to be installed. In this case, since the control variables to be set generally vary depending on an edition number of software, a program for installation must be corrected in accordance with the contents of software to be installed.
The conventional technique related to the present invention is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-248813. This patent document discloses carrying out automatic data transfer from a data exchange device when a numerical control apparatus is powered on. However, this patent document does not suggest automatic execution of the transfer of required data to an MMC and the transfer of required data to a CNC in the lump.